<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like this? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831220">like this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to try something new today. If you’re okay with it.”</p>
<p>If Corpse wasn’t blindfolded, his eyes would have been wide open. It’s rare that Sykkuno wants to try anything, it’s almost always Corpse bringing it up. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” </p>
<p>“I want to fuck your thighs.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse’s hands grasp nervously at the blanket below him. He can’t see anything, although he supposes that’s the point of the blindfold tied around his eyes. Corpse feels less nervous when he can’t be seen and really, so does Sykkuno. </p>
<p>It took a while for them to figure out what worked. Corpse inwardly cringes at all of the times they had sex while Corpse kept a mask on. Both of them liked kissing too much and the mask only ended up getting gross anyways. This is a nice middle ground.</p>
<p>Regardless, Corpse can’t help but have a deep desire to reach out and touch Sykkuno. He wants to run his hands through the olders hair and sit in his lap while they make out. Corpse isn’t supposed to move though. Sykkuno was so sweet when he told Corpse to stay put on the bed that it almost made him sick. </p>
<p>“If you don’t want to do this right now, we don’t have to.” </p>
<p>Corpse’s head snaps up at the voice even though he can’t tell where it’s coming from. </p>
<p>“No, I do,” Corpse replies. It’s not a lie, he does want Sykkuno to fuck him. Or for Corpse to fuck Sykkuno, whichever Sykkuno wants. As long as Corpse gets to press his lips against Sykkuno’s throat, he doesn’t care. He just wants whatever it is to be happening right now rather than any later. Sykkuno has always called him impatient.</p>
<p>He mumbles as much under his breath and feels his face heat up as he does.</p>
<p>“I can’t here you.”</p>
<p>“I just want to touch you,” he says, louder this time. It’s whinier than he means it to be and he feels his face heat up even more. Sykkuno just makes him feel giddy and soft and every other emotion that Corpse never imagined himself being able to feel.</p>
<p>Sykkuno mumbles from somewhere across the room and a drawer shuts.</p>
<p>The bed slinks down and Sykkunos hands are suddenly touching Corpse’s chest. There’s a layer of fabric between them, probably on both ends, but Corpse isn’t allowed to reach out and touch just yet. </p>
<p>“You want to take this off?” Sykkuno asks, pulling at his hoodie. He’s always so careful. At first it had been insulting, like Corpse was some delicate kid that Sykkuno had to take care of. Now Corpse soaked all of it up and still asked for more.</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Corpse replies. They’ve had sex naked before, but right now Corpse feels a little too soft and a little too small to be so exposed. Sykkuno doesn’t even bat and eye and just hums along. </p>
<p>“I want to try something new today. If you’re okay with it.” </p>
<p>If Corpse wasn’t blindfolded, his eyes would have been wide open. It’s rare that Sykkuno wants to try anything, it’s almost always Corpse bringing it up. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” </p>
<p>“I want to fuck your thighs.”</p>
<p>Corpse’s eyes do open then, and his eyebrows shoot up into his hair. He wants to see Sykkuno so bad, wants to touch him. Of course he wants Sykkuno to fuck his thighs.</p>
<p>“If- If you don’t want to that’s fine too though. I don’t want to pressure you into anything or-“ Sykkuno’s lost all of the confidence it had just held.</p>
<p>“Sykkuno, it sounds hot as fuck,” Corpse says. He imagines that Sykkuno is pouting past the blindfold. </p>
<p>“Um ok, let me just grab...” </p>
<p>The sink in the bed disappears and is accompanied by the drawer to their bedside table opening and closing. Corpse takes his jeans and boxers off, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. Sykkuno huffs in disappointment but doesn’t say anything about it. </p>
<p>“Can I touch you know?” </p>
<p>Corpse’s voice is as small as it can really be. Sometimes he despises how deep his voice is, how it goes in and out. Sykkuno never seems to mind.</p>
<p>“Of course baby,” Sykkuno replies. No sooner do the words leave his mouth that Corpse’s hands are on him, pulling at whatever body part he lands on first. </p>
<p>Sykkuno must have gotten undressed before coming onto the bed because Corpse’s hands are met with skin rather than fabric. Sykkuno is always so warm.</p>
<p>“You’re needy tonight,” Sykkuno mumbles as Corpse settled himself in the others lap. He’s not completely sure he was meant to hear it but hums in affirmation anyways. He is needy tonight. They’ve both been working so much that it’s been hard to find any down time for just the two of them. Corpse has every reason to be a little needy. </p>
<p>Corpse puts his head in the crook of Sykkuno’s neck and shoulder and sucks at the skin there. It elicits a soft gasp from Sykkuno, who’s right hand reached up to run through Corpse’s hair while the other travels down to where Corpse’s dick is steadily becoming hard. </p>
<p>Corpse continues down until he reaches Sykkunos nipple and sucks it into his mouth. Sykkuno’s hips rock up unto corpse as he moans. If it weren’t for their trying something new, Corpse wouldn’t be opposed to both of them finishing like this.</p>
<p>“You wanna lay down for me?” Sykkuno asks once Corpse had left maybe a bit too many marks. Sykkuno always looks so pretty once he’s petted like this and Corpse imagines that his hair looks thoroughly dissheveled. </p>
<p>It takes a lot of self control for Corpse to lay back down and his hands immediately start grasping at the sheets again. A bottle opens with what Corpse assumes is lube, which is confirmed by the liquid coldness that’s suddenly covering his thighs.</p>
<p>“Give a guy a little earning next time,” Corpse hisses through his teeth. He pulls his hoodie up a bit to keep it away from the lube covering him. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Sykkuno replies, “put your legs together.” Corpse presses his legs together like he’s told. Three fingers press into the crack that his legs have formed right underneath his dick, slipping in relatively easily thanks to the lube. </p>
<p>“Well, looks like I don’t have to prep you as much now,” Sykkuno laughs. Corpse laughs with him. </p>
<p>Sykkuno doesn’t warn him when he pressed in, but Corpse doesn’t bother to complain. The moan Sykkuno lets out is loud and high pitched and breathy, which is compensation enough. </p>
<p>When he pushes out and back in, he moans again and Corpse has half of the mind to pull at Sykkunos hair just like he likes. The older trembles above him, gasping so sweetly that it makes Corpse’s dick twitch from where it’s laying neglected on his stomach. </p>
<p>It’s a weird feeling. It’s not as overwhelming like when Sykkuno actually fucks him and the only friction Corpse is getting is from when Sykkuno’s stomach rubs against it when he thrusts but it’s nice. </p>
<p>He feels like he’s being useful, like he’s Sykkuno’s and the noises the other is making is because of him. </p>
<p>“C-Corpse,” the older stutters out and wow, that really solidifies that Corpse really does like getting his thighs fucked if only for the way that Sykkuno says his name.</p>
<p>“You make me feel so good,” Sykkuno continues and this time it’s Corpse that moans.  He slips his own hand down to grasp his cock, jolting a bit and the friction it causes. They continue on like that, both gasping each others names as one hand stays firmly in Sykkuno’s hair to hold on to.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna...” Corpse nods, not even waiting for Sykkuno to finish his sentence. Sykkuno doesn’t either because he cums shortly after with a high pitched whine that Corpse wishes he could put on a track. Corpse swipes twice more before he’s finishing too.</p>
<p>Sykkuno collapses onto Corpse’s chest. The air is knocked out of him, but he doesn’t make Sykkuno get up. Instead he wraps his arms firmly around his front, pulling Sykkuno impossibly closer.</p>
<p>“You wanna get cleaned up?” Corpse asks. Sykkuno groans and shakes his head, nestling it further into Corpses chest.</p>
<p>“Just hold me for a little?” And really, how could Corpse ever deny Sykkuno anything?</p>
<p>He’s suddenly overcome with the urge to see Sykkuno’s face and reaches up to take the blind fold off. There’s nothing stopping him, and as he slips the fabric off he can’t bring it in him to regret the decision. </p>
<p>Sykkuno looks so cute curled up against his chest, eyes closed and a look of bliss. It’s hard to imagine a life where Sykkuno isn’t in his bed. He doesn’t want to imagine it.</p>
<p>“You’re very cute you know,” Corpse says. Sykkuno’s eyed flutter open to meet Corpse’s and for a moment he looks surprised that the blindfold is off. </p>
<p>“So are you.” </p>
<p>When they first started dating, Sykkuno was barely able to take a compliment without making another self-deprecating joke. Now Corpse wants to shower him as many compliments as he possibly can because Sykkuno deserves every one of them and then some. </p>
<p>Sykkuno pushes himself up then, rolling over the side of the bed and onto his feet.</p>
<p>“Lets take a shower, then we can cuddle.”</p>
<p>“Can I fuck you in the shower?” </p>
<p>Sykkuno makes a face at him, one that Corpse can’t quite place. He laughs at it any ways, throwing a pillow at Sykkuno which the older promptly dodges.</p>
<p>“Not with that attitude.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! this was my first time writing smut, so please don’t be too mean. also not beta’d. let me know what you think and you can come hang out with me on my twitter @minrengiii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>